vasileiofandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Mortem
Regina Mortem is an undead sorcerer born over 200 years ago. She can be easily spotted due to her lack of skin and skeletal body, and missing right eye, in contrast to the glowing purple left eye. Biography Orphaned from a young age thanks to her village being burnt and destroyed, she was the only survivor and adopted by a stranger that happened to be walking by. After displaying magic, she was enrolled into a magic school (Skyla Academy) a few years later. After graduating, she was assigned to a master wizard as an apprentice to complete her magical studies. Despite the prowess of the master wizard, he taught Regina very little, and for an unknown reason, seemed to avoid her when he could. This was dangerous, as young apprentices are often prone to otherwise risky behaviour if not watched closely. Regina was no exception to this as she soon found herself venturing into the restricted section of the master wizard‘s personal library - of course, the restricted section housed dangerous knowledge of magic, such as shape-shifting. Regina did not know the danger and the master wizard never knew about her activities for a long time. Striving to teach herself what the master wizard could not bring himself to do, Regina read what she could and often practised her new knowledge by herself. The master wizard did not sense her changes and never questioned her new knowledge. There were only brief moments when he could stand to be around her at all. One night after a long day of practice, she sneaked into her favourite room in the wizard's castle, the restricted section. After the wizard walked in on her practising a dark spell he was shocked and tried to have her killed. Thrown out the window, she used a transformation spell on herself and turned into a bat. She flew until she found what she thought was a sheltered cave. She flew in and landed awkwardly. Badly wounded she lay there regaining her strength to return herself back into her human form. She was greeted by strange whispering and opened her eyes to see many more glowing eyes staring back at her in the dark. Fearful she tried to force herself back up and to fly away but lacked the strength to do so. From the dark rose an even darker creature that offered a deal to her. She did not remember what the deal was but remembered agreeing to it. She was transformed back into her human form but without her flesh. She was just a skeleton. She also found her powers had grown tenfold. She returned to the wizard's castle and confronted her would-be-murderer. The wizard at first did not recognise her, not until she asked sweetly if she could return back to the restricted section. Releasing who she was the wizard tried once again to kill her. Most of his bolts flew right through her skeletal body but one got her eye and destroyed it. She did not stop and kept walking until she grabbed the wizard by the neck and brutally snapped it. She then discarded of what was left of her clothes and took the wizard's robes, then she left the castle with stolen clothes and set off to find her new life, or rather death. Personality Regina is often reserved, cynical but also sophisticated. Thanks to the loss of her village from a young age and seperation from her adopted father not long after, she is often detached from the living, choosing only to care or interfere if it affects her in any way. She believes that people only work if it advances their own agenda or have something to gain, as she does. Despite her detachment from the living, she still studies and excels at the plant-based magic: Botany. Though she never likes to admit it, she is fond of the craft, mostly due to it being her main study when she was still human. She is very open to change, as she herself had to change to undead in order to get revenge. Regina is not naive and is often wary of greater powers than herself, knowing full well what such powers are capable of. Because of this and despite her study of witchcraft and occult magic, she is reluctant to achieve greater power due to risk. She‘d rather slowly and patiently build up her own than to gamble with dangerous entities because she is afraid of them. This fear stems from the deal she made with a powerful entity that appeared to her when she was injured. She does not remember what she promised to the entity, that, in exchange would gift her power and her own permanent change into an undead.Category:Undead Category:Anthos Kerasias Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Anthos Kerasias Council